Mind Over Matter
by jigoku no taiseu
Summary: Near the end of the Second Portion of the Chunin exam Naruto encounters a strange Shinobi who wears no Hiate and carries no weapons. After being defeated a strange new power awakens inside of Naruto. How will this affect his life? NarutoX?
1. Chapter 1

Mind Over Matter

**Summary:** Near the end of the Second Portion of the Chunin exam Naruto encounters a strange Shinobi who wears no Hiate and carries no weapons. After being defeated a strange new power awakens inside of Naruto. How will this affect his life?

Naruto X ?

Calm! Powerful! Psychic! Naruto.

Psychokinesis = Nendou

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**Unleashed**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Naruto! Wake up! It's your turn to fight!" Naruto shook the cobwebs out of his head and walked down to the arena for the preliminary matches. At the bottom of the stairs his head throbbed with pain, his vision split, the colours washed out, sweat beaded on his brow.

"Hey, proctor! Call this match already! He can barely stand, let alone fight me and Akamaru!"

Naruto took his place opposite Kiba, his breath coming in ragged bursts.

"Are you two *cough* ready?"

The pain exploded in Naruto's head again as he nodded.

Kiba exploded into motion, slamming his fist into Naruto's stomach. The pain was nothing compared to his head, but on reflex he doubled over. "HA! See, it's already done!"

_-Flashback-_

_Naruto stood alone, the tower was in sight, the exam in training ground 44 was almost complete. Sakura had taken Sasuke ahead as he stayed behind to stop their attackers. The three ninja were weak, and even to Naruto they posed no threat._

"_I must commend you, on a job well done." Spinning to face the newcomer, Naruto found a man dressed in what appeared to be a casual black suit. The man's black tie fluttered playfully in the wind, while his face betrayed no emotion, his eyes covered by dark tinted sunglasses._

"_Who are you? If you want our scrolls then to bad, I don't have em!"_

_The man showed no interest in this simply pulling a cigarette out of his jacket and lighting it with a flame that sprung from the tip of his thumb. "Now, as much as I'd like to kill you, I have orders not to kill anyone with the 'spark.' Lucky you." The man made a distracted looking swiping motion with the index and middle fingers of his left hand and Naruto was slammed bodily into a tree. _

"_GAH!" Naruto cried out as the bones in his arm bent and cracked under the force of the impact. "What kind of Jutsu was that?"_

_The man took a long drag on his cigarette and exhaled through his nose. "Honestly? I've really got no clue _what _you're talking about." The man made the motion again, this time with his right hand. Naruto was slammed into another tree, he cried out in pain._

_To the left once more, and Naruto felt the bones in his right arm break._

"_Ow. That hurt, well, I'm assuming. Well, don't worry, I'll fix you up before I leave." Lifting his right hand high above his head the man launched Naruto into the air. And then he let him drop._

_As Naruto fell, tree branches whipping past his face, the man appeared standing casually on a branch directly in the path of Naruto's fall. Leaping up towards Naruto, past the blonde Jinchuriki, the man spun in the air._

"This_ is really going to hurt." Thrusting both of his palms at Naruto the man accelerated Naruto's fall, to such an extent that he caused a crater on impact. Landing lightly next to Naruto the man smiled around his cigarette. "Ow. My bad man. Well, I can guarantee that you'll be feeling like shit for a while. Well, at least until you can do the things I can do. Some of them. Anyways, sayonara!"_

_-End Flashback-_

"No. I'm not done yet."

Kiba laughed, "What? You want some more?" Kiba rushed at Naruto, full intent on putting his fist through the blonde Shinobi's face. As his fist ploughed through the air it seemed that the air itself was becoming thicker. Denser. Harder to pass through. About an inch away from Naruto's face Kiba's fist stopped, unable to go on. Kiba, confused, tried to withdraw his fist, only to find that that did not work either. "What the-"

"See? Not. Done. Yet!" ramming his forehead into the Inuzuka's outstretched fist Naruto launched him into the opposite wall. Stretching out his arm, Naruto held him there. "Give up."

Struggling against his invisible bonds Kiba refused, "Fuck you!"

"…" Naruto made a similar motion to the man in the forest and Kiba was tossed to the side.

Up on the spectator walkway the… spectators, what else?…watched in awe as Naruto tossed Kiba around like one of Akamaru's chew toys. Without touching him, or moving more than his own right arm.

Down in the arena Naruto heard all of the spectators. Even though none of them had said a single word.

Several thoughts stood out to him, but he was unsure of who they belonged to.

~I hope that Naruto-kun wins. But I hope that Kiba-kun is not hurt to badly.~

~Impressive, it's almost like my stupid brother using a puppet.~

~Whoa! I didn't know that Naruto could do that!?~

~He's so calm! Almost like Neji-kun! But…less…unapproachable.~

Naruto shook his head to clear the voices, "Kiba, I can go on like this all day. Give up, before I break something vital."

Kiba coughed up blood and nodded, "Fine! I give!"

As Naruto walked back up the stairs he passed Hinata, she stared at his face with obvious apprehension, "Naruto-kun…your eye…" She reached out and wiped something from below his left eye that he hadn't noticed.

Blood. His blood.

Wiping the rest of the blood off of his face he smiled at her, "Thank you, Hinata-chan."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Next match, Hyuuga Neji vs. Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata walked down to the arena floor with a crimson blush on her face. ~He called me Hinata-chan! CHAN!~

Up on the walkway Naruto smiled as he heard the Hyuuga girl's thought, wondering, since he could receive, if he could send thoughts out. He decided to try.

~Hinata-chan, if you can hear this, it's inside your head. Think your response.~

Hinata stopped suddenly, "Gwah!" ~N…Naruto-kun?~

~Hey, hey, it worked. Sorry, just testing some stuff out, good luck.~

~Oh, um, okay.~

She felt Naruto turn his attention away from her, but she continued to feel his presence in her mind. It felt good.

She faced Neji and he gave her his cruel little smile, "You should surrender. Hiashi-sama will be displeased if I injure you too severely."

Shaking her head Hinata took up her Juken stance, "I won't lose."

"No matter how much you say that, it will not change your fate."

~Hinata. Win. I can't stand these types of people.~

Hinata nodded and muttered under her breath, "Yes, Naruto-kun."

Neji sneered at his cousin, "Oh, does Hiashi-sama know your feelings?"

"Stop taunting her you ignorant bastard. If you want to fight her, then fucking fight. Stop beating around the bush."

Neji looked up at Naruto and smirked, "So eager to see her beaten?"

Naruto smiled calmly, "I am eager to see her smear your face all over the nearest wall."

The proctor coughed, "If everyone is done *cough* talking, let's begin."

The two Hyuuga faced each other and charged.

While Hinata did her best to fend off her cousin, he quickly gained the upper hand. In the audience Naruto clutched the railing with white-knuckled fury.

'Damn him! She can win this, I know it. Why is she holding back?' Then a thought occurred to him, perhaps Hinata was unaware that she was holding back. And if he could send his thoughts into her mind…perhaps he could unlock something. Perhaps.

He focused on the Hyuuga girl and projected himself at her with as much force as he could muster. Hinata felt it as a split second physical blow as Naruto passed out, blood streaming from his eyes.

**--------------------------------Hinata's Mind-----------------------------**

Naruto stood in a field of wildflowers, of in the distance was a massive willow tree. The air smelt of sweet, delicious things that he could not place. Walking towards the tree, which was the only landmark in the massive field, Naruto began to feel something out of place.

As the tree began to come into finer detail, Naruto saw just what was out of place.

Held in place by massive chains was Hinata, kind of.

The Hinata that was chained to the tree looked wild, her hair reached her ankles and it was dishevelled and knotted. Her clothes, consisting of a tie-dye tank top and blue jeans, were torn and dirty. The chains had enough slack for the imprisoned girl to walk around the tree.

Naruto stepped past the curtain of the willows and cleared his throat.

The Hyuuga looked at him, "Heeeeyyyy! It's Naruto-kun, what's up lover!" She sounded completely stoned. This surprised Naruto, very much.

"Um, are you-"

Lighting up a mental joint the girl sat down on a massive root. "Soooo, what brings you to my corner of this lovely fucked up brain, eh, lover?"

Coughing from the marijuana smoke Naruto struggled to cope with this startling side to the demure Hyuuga girl he knew. "Hinata is losing badly to her cousin-"

"Ohhhh, Neji-kun. Yeahhh, he's a total bastard. Yeahh, she's got no chance."

"I am correct in assuming that if you were to help Hinata could win with no difficulties?"

The girl nodded and stood, stubbing out her joint on a pant leg and storing it in one of her pockets. She turned to the tree and pointed to a strange symbol etched into the bark. "You see that lover? It's called a Genjutsu Seal. It can be used for a mass amount of things, but with Shinobi, the most common use is to seal away multiple personalities. This is because they present a potential threat to the success of missions."

"So you were sealed?"

"Yeahhh, before Hinata could even walk. Her parents suspected it and had the procedure done as precautionary measure. You're here to break it, at least for a while right lover?"

"Yes." Naruto approached the seal and extended his hand towards it. The girl grabbed his wrist before he could reach it.

"I'm Yari, ok lover?" With that Yari placed Naruto's hand upon the seal, and as the chains disintegrated she kissed him. "Sayonara, see you soon lover!"

**-------------------------------Real World----------------------------------------------**

Catching Neji's wrist in midstrike surprised Hinata, it was as if her body had moved on its own. As she held her cousin's wrist she felt another consciousness flow into he mind, but not like when Naruto was there, it felt like it was coming from inside of her, and she liked it.

Letting the other conciseness have control Hinata simply watched. "Heeeyyy! What's up Neji!? Look, I'm really not loving this treatment, so just baaaack off alreaaadyyy!" Yari, in control of Hinata's body rolled her head on her shoulders and cracked her back.

Neji looked at Hinata in awe, "What are you talking about?"

Yari spoke, "Look, you've been treating me like shit for my entire liiiife. I really don't like it. So I will win. To prove you wrong. And to make Naruto-kun proud." Yari released Neji's wrist and took up her stance.

"Is that-"

"Exaaactlyyy! Suiken, also called the Drunken Fist, my specialty."

Neji adopted a perplexed expression, "Your… specialty? But you are a Hyuuga, you should only perform the Juken!"

With a joyful smile plastered on her face Yari rushed at Neji, "Fuuuuuuck thaaaaat! The fuckin clan is alllll about the structure, and I hate it! I want to be free of this pointless bullshit, I want to finally be me, to be Yari or Hinata or whoever the fuck I want to be!"

"What?"

"Heeeeee- YAH!" Yari slammed her fist into Neji's stomach and the so-called Hyuuga "genius" flew across the room and slammed into the wall. Coughing up blood he faced his unexpectedly powerful cousin.

"Impossible. You've never displayed such power before."

"Never had a reason to."

Swinging her leg up high, Yari brought her heel down on top of Neji's head. The elder Hyuuga crashed onto the floor and didn't get up.

"Winner Hyuuga Hinata!"

Naruto woke up as Yari withdrew and the flip side of Hinata sent her thoughts to him, ~Thank you lover.~

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto sat without really watching the other fights, and without bothering to wipe the blood off his face.

"Hey, your name is Naruto right?" Naruto nodded and looked up, seeing that it was the girl from Sunagakure that was addressing him.

"What do you want?"

The blonde girl blushed, "Did you…did you see my fight?"

Indicating his bleeding eyes Naruto grinned a little bit, "Sorry, missed it, my vision's a little bit off."

Seeming a bit put off the Suna girl huffed, "Oh, that's okay." While her words were rather indifferent her thoughts were another matter entirely, ~Whah! I wanted him to see me fight! He's so cute!~

Naruto blinked owlishly and smirked, "You really think I'm cute?"

"Huh! How did-"

Putting a finger to his lips he shushed her, "Do you like ramen?"

Her blushed spread over her entire face, "Y..yes, I like ramen, I guess."

"I know a great place. Wanna go? My treat."

"Oh. Umm, I don't know if my brothers would be okay with it."

"Then ask them."

Gaara, as if summoned, appeared behind his sister, "Ask me what Temari?"

"Gah! Gaara, don't do that, it scares me."

"What do you need to ask me?"

"Um, um-"

"I just asked you sister out on a date, Gaara-san, can she go?"

Gaara simply stared at the blond boy with the bleeding eyes. "Fine."

Temari jumped up and down, "Yay!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ichiraku Ramen- 1 month until the finals

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari sat next to Naruto and watched the blonde boy play with his ramen. He absently made the noodles spiral above the bowl, picking randomly at the floating mass of noodles with his chopsticks. Temari reached towards his face and he flinched away.

"Your eyes are bleeding again."

"Oh. Thanks." Temari got her napkin and cleaned the blood off of his face as Naruto deposited his ramen back in its bowl.

"That power of yours. You need to be careful, I mean, your eyes bleeding is bad right? So if you use it to much-"

"Yeah, I'll probably die." Naruto slumped over on his stool and put his head on the counter.

"When did it… start?"

Naruto shrugged, "Some guy in a suit attacked me in the Forest of Death, almost killed me, but he said that actually killing me was against his orders. So here I am, with crazy new powers and possible brain damage."

Temari reached across the counter and took Naruto's hand in hers. "Are you afraid? To die?"

Naruto grinned and looked at the Suna-nin, blood was trickling out of his left eye, "Never afraid to die, just…afraid of being forgotten. I want to DO something. Something important." Standing up Naruto paid for the his and Temari's ramen, "Sorry Temari-chan, I have something I need to do." Naruto kissed the blonde girl on the cheek before running down the street at top speed.

Leaving a semi-dazed Temari at the ramen stand Naruto heard her thoughts, ~He…he kissed me!~

-----------------------------------Training Ground 12----------------------------------------

Naruto stepped into the clearing that was the twelfth training ground.

He probed with his mind, but he wasn't searching for a mind, but rather the lack of one. The man he was looking for could probably shield his mind.

~WHERE ARE YOU!! I KNOW YOU"RE HERE YOU BASTARD~

The man in the suit stepped out from behind a tree, picking his ear with his pinkie, "Whoaaaaaa, calm down with the mental roaring, I can hear you just fine."

Naruto lashed out with his new ability, the invisible force rushing towards the suited man. The man held out his hands in a wedge and Naruto's attack was split down the middle, the two halves completely missing the man.

"My name is Shukun. From the amount of _crazy_ in your head right now, I'm assuming that you want my help in controlling your newfound power, right?"

Naruto glared at Shukun and felt wetness on his face as his eyes began to bleed again, he relented, "Please, help me. I….it hurts, there's no colour, I cant see straight…I need help."

Shukun nodded, "Then let's begin your lessons in Nendou (Psychokinesis). I have no guarantee that you'll survive my training, but I do guarantee that if you do, your strength will be legendary."

"How are we gonna start?" Naruto looked at Shukun who only loosened his tie and held out his hand.

"Like this. **Nendou: Tenchi** (Psychokinesis: Heaven and Earth)"

A sphere of light erupted out of Shukun's outstretched hand, rapidly engulfing the small clearing. Naruto looked around, quite alarmed, "The hell did you?"

Shukun shrugged, "I made a temporary alternate dimension. No interruptions. The Tenchi world bends time as the creator wills it. But the occupants obey the normal flow of time in the outside world. We could be here for a year, and we would only age a month. So are you ready?"

Naruto gathered the Nendou chakra in his hands. "Born ready."

Shukun smiled, "That's what all of my students have said. None of them were."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Naruto's training may or may not be revealed by way of the intermittent flashback. The next chapter will be the first few matches of the Chunin Exam Finals. Naruto's new abilities will begin to be fully revealed, as will his epic-ness. So, in short, vote for parings, additionally, tell me whatever psychic abilities you would like to see Naruto develop.


	2. ANNOUNCEMENT

GREETINGS ALL! I have moved to a new Pen name, and will no longer be using this one. I will be taking ALL of my stories, and completely rewriting them, as i have gone over them and found them to be...not to my current standards. Some of you might not like this, but i can assure you, it will be for the better. The URL for my new profile can be found on the profile page of THIS pen name. Enjoy, and I hope to see you there.


End file.
